Un momento más
by freshhopes
Summary: Ian Howe sale de la cárcel para vengarse de Ben Gates, Abigail Chase y Riley Poole. El Tesoro de Atlántida reside todavía en el mar, Howe trata de descubrirlo y llevarse todo el mérito. Su primer objetivo, Elizabeth Gates, traductora del Museo.


Un puño cerrado, un papel sin guión, una lámpara caída, y yo, postrada en mi silla de estudio. Una extraña carta, con inexplicables signos yacía en mi mano. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Me levanté y fui hasta el baño. Me miré en el espejo y me vi como siempre; mi pelo castaño caía lacio sobre mis hombros, mis ojos azules grisáceos presentaban signos de cansancio y noté como mi cuerpo caía poco a poco. Llevé mi mano hasta mi rostro y recapacité. En la oficina de Washington todo habían sido problemas. Mi teléfono sonaba cada vez que podía, el móvil igual, y extraños visitantes acudían a ella. Sabía que mi trabajo no era precisamente cosa fácil, pues era traductora de textos antiguos y ése, era superior a mis conocimientos. Salí del baño con el papel en la mano, necesitaba alguna ayuda y sabía a quién llamar. Mi hermano Ben, era un importante descubridor de tesoros. Ya había descubierto dos de los más importantes. Quisiera haberle ayudado pero el trabajo no me lo permitió en su momento. Cogí el teléfono y marqué su número, mientras sostenía el papel bajo el brazo.

-¿Sí? – dijo una voz muy conocida. No había escuchado su voz desde hacía unas semanas.

-Ben, soy Elizabeth, necesito que me ayudes con un tema muy importante –

-¡Lizz! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Tienes mucho trabajo? –

-Sí, estoy muy bien, aunque un poco estresada. Si quieres puedes pasarte mañana por el piso y así me ayudas. – le propuse. Al siguiente día, tenía una cena del Museo, en la que inauguraban una exposición nueva.

-Claro que sí, si no te importa, ¿podría llevar a Riley? – Riley, según tenía entendido era el ayudante de mi hermano.

-Por supuesto, así nos llevará menos trabajo. –

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, mañana tengo una cena con Abigail así que podíamos ir hoy. – Seguramente sería la misma cena, pero no tenía ganas de comentarlo. Hoy, estaba muy cansada y mi cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal. Quizá pudiese recibirlos, aunque lo hubiera hecho mejor el siguiente día.

-¿Con Abigail? Podrías traerla ... –

-No, ella está todavía en el museo, últimamente el trabajo se le acumula por todas partes, Lizz –

-Oh, que pena. La verdad que el trabajo es el que siempre tiene la culpa – comenté mientras me sentaba en el sofá. – Ojalá y no me hubiera dedicado a traducir textos antiguos. Pero seguí los pasos de mamá. – Mi madre era una gran traductora, de la que quería aprender muchísimo, si el tiempo me lo permitía, claro.

-Si eres una excelente traductora. Te dejo, Lizz. Ahora nos vemos. – dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Ciao, Ben. – agregué a última hora.

Mientras esperaba que Ben y Riley acudieran a la cita me levanté tocando mis piernas para comprobar que seguían enteras. Me estiré llegando a la pequeña cocina de mi piso y cogí una botella de agua. Estaba templada, pues el invierno no me permitía beber agua fría. De siempre había sido muy friolera, como mi madre. Bebí todo el vaso de golpe y lo dejé en la encimera, ya lo fregaría más tarde. Fui al baño de nuevo y me miré al espejo, de nuevo. Mi pelo seguía intocable y liso. Observé mi jersey blanco y decidí que estaba demasiado resguardada del frío. Llevaba también unos vaqueros y unas botas marrones. Me senté en el bidé y me quité las pesadas botas. Descansé un momento los pies y me puse unas zapatillas para andar por casa. Y así, pasé toda la tarde, esperando a que llegaran, andando de un lado para otro. De pronto, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Quejicoso y atronador. Fui a abrir mientras me arreglaba el pelo y abrí la puerta. Mi hermano, tan sonriente como siempre llevaba un maletín en el que suponía que todos los instrumentos precisos estarían. Su acompañante, Riley, era un palmo más bajo que él, a mí me sacaba dos dedos y traía con sí una mochila. Me encandilaron sus ojos la primera vez que los vi, de un azul intenso.

-Hola Lizzie – dijo Ben con la misma sonrisa de antes.

-Hola – dije sin dejar de mirar al acompañante de mi hermano.

-Oh, las presentaciones. Pues, ella es mi hermana Elizabeth como ya había dicho antes y él es Riley, hermanita – dijo Ben.

-Encantado – se mostró mientras me daba dos besos.

-Bueno, pasad – dije mientras abría las puertas de mi casa a los conocidos visitantes. - No es un lugar muy acogedor, pero algo es algo – comenté con una sonrisa. Mi piso era más bien como un loft. Cocina-salón, baño y dormitorio. Estaba decorado modernamente y con toques muy vanguardistas. Pero ésta vez andaba demasiado desordenado. Libros esparcidos por la mesa, citas antiguas en el sillón…

-Parece que ordenada no es el mejor adjetivo que puedo ponerte – comentó Ben con una sonrisa divertida mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Riley le siguió por atrás burlándose por dentro para que no me enfadase. Pero yo era muy observadora y en cuanto mi mirada se posó en él, puso un gesto de seriedad. – Bien, cuéntanos el motivo de tu citación, Lizz. – Me senté en el sillón que había puesto perpendicular al sofá en el que se encontraban ellos. Quité las citas antiguas que había en él y las dejé encima de la mesa de cristal.

- Comenzaré con que esta mañana, como todos los días, acudí a mi trabajo, no muy ilusionada, pero fui. Al llegar, mi secretaria me comentó que un señor con unas pintas muy raras había entrado. -

-¿Por qué le dejó entrar tu secretaria? – se apresuró Riley. Mi mirada, de nuevo, se cruzó con la suya con un gesto de advertencia.

-Si me dejaras continuar…Haber, ella me dijo que le enseñó una placa del FBI, con derecho a entrar en mi despacho para revisarlo. Y le pidió que no entrara, pues él lo haría solo. – Observé las expresiones de Riley y Ben, parecía que estos hechos no les encajaban en la mente. – Después, salió y sin decir nada, se fue. El caso, es que yo me quedé tan extrañada como vosotros estáis ahora. Entré en mi despacho, y todo estaba en su sitio, menos una moneda azteca valiosísima con símbolos que me había regalado mamá y había desaparecido. Pensé que el hombre que había entrado la había robado, entonces vi la nota encima de mi mesa. – me levanté del sillón y me dirigí hacia la mesa de estudio, cogí la nota y se la entregué a mi hermano. La miró extrañado, y Riley se la quitó de las manos.

-Un momento, estos símbolos son… Es un lenguaje informático que estudié de pasada en la universidad. – dijo con una alegre sonrisa por haber conseguido averiguar de qué se trataba. – Nos lo enseñaron muy rápidamente pero fue algo que comprendí igual de rápido. Aquí dice: "Si… el objeto deseado esperáis encontrar… necesitáis… ayudar a aquellos que… quieren colaborar, tan sólo… renunciar al magnífico tesoro, deberás" Ya está.

-¡La moneda! – demasiado convencida de una tregua empecé a dar vueltas sin sentido a mi alfombra. - ¿Un tesoro?

-¿Qué decía en la moneda? – preguntó Ben que había permanecido un rato callado.

-Un texto rodeaba un edificio azteca, que se encuentra en México. Decía "Anhelado tesoro, magnífico oro. La tierra es la clave." – dije sentándome entre Ben y Riley para observar la nota con ellos. En efecto, era un lenguaje informático que no había estudiado nunca. – Quizá el hombre que vino fuera un falso agente del FBI y tan sólo quería robar la moneda. Pero, quiere que le ayude según la nota.

-Sí, entonces pensó que este lenguaje era completamente desconocido para ti, y no te involucrarías a no ser que alguien supiera descifrar el texto. O sea, yo. – dijo muy orgulloso de haber podido resolver la pista.

-Al principio no di mucha importancia al cifrado de la moneda. Pero parece que a algunos les interesa más que a mí. –

-Más pistas por resolver – musitó Ben. – Otro tesoro en el que necesitan la ayuda de un traductor. Pero, también me nombran a mí y quizá a Riley.

-No quieras acaparar todo el protagonismo, Ben. – dije.

-No, si te das cuenta, Lizz, está en plural. Se refiere a nosotros – comentó Riley nombrando por primera vez mi nombre. Es más, había dicho mi diminutivo común.

-Sí, me temo que tenéis razón. Otro chantaje, Ben. Quieren que renuncie a un tesoro que podría significar algo muy gordo. – Era la primera vez que me cruzaba con algo así en la vida, no debía renunciar a eso.

-Pero, quieren que les ayudes, y si han robado la moneda suciamente, pueden ser de los malos. – dijo – Puede ser muy probable que tengan otros propósitos más graves en su mente. – agregó con cara de preocupación. Asentí y miré a Riley, parecía que trataba de descubrir algo más en la hoja de papel. No había nada más, esperaba.

-Entonces, no tendremos que hacer nada más aquí, ¿verdad, Riley? – preguntó mi hermano a su compañero.

-Estoy muy cansado. Hoy ha sido un día muy duro para muchos. Incluido yo. – sonrió mientras me miraba.

-Sí, yo también quiero irme a la cama. Necesito descansar para mañana, menos mal que es Viernes. ¿A qué cena tienes que ir mañana? – pregunté pensando en la invitación de Sophie.

-Al Museo, inauguran una importante colección y organizan una cena en el salón de actos. Más bien es una fiesta – dijo Ben.

-Vaya, a mí tambien me invitaron, pero no sé si ir. Me invitó Sophie, una de las conservadoras del Museo. La conocí en la facultad – comenté mientras apoyaba mi cuello sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Ya, Sophie Jenkins, ¿no? Es amiga de Abigail. – Cada vez que mi hermano decía ese nombre la boca se le llenaba. Mi cuñada tenía mucho poder sobre Ben, por supuesto. Era una mujer muy guapa, y con un carácter muy fuerte. – Espero verte allí. Además, Riley también está invitado - ¿Por qué dijo ese comentario? Me pregunté en esos momentos tan poco sutiles. Yo, en medio de mi hermano y su compañero preguntándome algo tan simple como por qué insinuaba cosas mi hermano.

-Bueno, espero que os hayáis divertido con mi aventura. – comenté levantándome del sofá intentando caminar.

-¿Pero tratarás de ayudar a esos… hombres? – preguntó Riley.

-Si no dan alguna señal de vida, seguro que no. – le dije mientras les invitaba a levantarse.

-Ya nos vamos, tranquila. Por supuesto que ha sido divertido, aunque esperaba algo más familiar. – dijo Ben.

-Ya he hecho bastante con acogeros ésta noche por un rato. Oh, vaya, son las 12 y mañana me tendré que levantar a las 6. – miré el reloj cansado y frotándome los ojos con sueño. Ellos se levantaron y me siguieron hasta la puerta.

-Que descanses bien, Lizz. Y mañana nos vemos en la cena – Ben salió por la puerta y Riley se volvió hacia mí.

-Ha sido una noche interesante. Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes a quien acudir. – se giró y antes de salir por la puerta, me pareció que confidencialmente me había guiñado un ojo.


End file.
